creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
La Vie En Rose
Du schlägst deine Augen auf. Sofort wirst du von einem gleißenden Licht geblendet und es braucht ein paar Sekunden und einige Blinzler, bis du dich an die ungewohnte Helligkeit gewöhnt hast. Wie jeden anderen Morgen auch liegst du in deinem Bett, du riechst den vertrauten Geruch deines Heims, hörst die fröhlich zwitschernden Vögel vor dem Fenster und die leise Musik aus deinem Radiowecker. Ein kurzer Stoß der Panik durchfährt dein Körper, als du bemerkst, wie spät es schon ist, doch so blitzartig wie diese böse Vorahnung kommt dir auch ein anderer Gedanke. Es ist Samstag. Ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich auf deine Lippen als du dich wieder zurück in deine Kissen sinken lässt. An manchen Tagen läuft ja sogar mal alles gut. Bis jetzt zumindest ist es fantastisch. Du hast die Augen schon wieder geschlossen, als du dir ausmalst, was man denn mit diesem großartigen Tag alles anstellen könnte. Vielleicht eine ausgedehnte Shoppingtour mit deiner Freundin? Sogar das würde dir heute gefallen. Oder lieber eine ganz entspannte Gamesession auf deinem Sofa? Könnte man auch mit leben. Du weißt ganz genau, dass alles, was du heute anfangen wirst, der absolute Oberhammer werden wird. Da kannst du auch noch ein wenig liegen bleiben. Aus den Lautsprechern deines Radios strömt die Musik wie der Duft aus einer frisch aufgeblühten Rose. Langsam wiegt dich die Stimme des Sängers in den Schlaf, eine Stimme, so rau wie die See und doch so sanft wie die Liebe einer Mutter. Eine Stimme, so tief wie die Abgründe des Alls und doch so persönlich, als würde der Interpret direkt neben dir stehen. Eine Stimme, so geheimnisvoll wie die Rätsel längst vergangener Kulturen und doch so klar wie der Himmel an diesem schönsten aller Tage. Könnte es noch besser werden? Das Lied, ein unvergessener Klassiker, wogt dahin wie ein kleiner Weiler, wiegelt sich dann aber doch auf zu seinem fulminanten Höhepunkt und ebbt schließlich ab, alles in einer unbeschreiblichen Ruhe zurücklassend, die lediglich durch den Wunsch gestört wird, diese Melodie noch ein Mal zu vernehmen. Vielleicht später. Du stehst auf, schaltest beiläufig im Vorbeigehen das Radio aus und deinen Verstand an, und verschwindest ins Badezimmer. Hier setzt sich deine Glückssträhne fort, deine Haut ist so rein wie schon lange nicht mehr und generell scheinst du heute in einem ganz anderen Licht zu erstrahlen, in einer Aura aus Attraktivität und Selbstbewusstsein. Du lässt dir Zeit, schließlich möchtest du doch heute nichts überstürzen. Nach einem erfrischenden Bad begibst du dich zurück in dein Zimmer, wo du dir deine schönsten Sachen herausholst und entzückt feststellst, dass dein neues Lieblingslied schon wieder kommt. Eine Welle der Wärme strömt durch deine Glieder und es scheint, als würde sich dieser Schein um dich herum noch verstärken. Die ersten Akkorde werden gespielt und deine Vorfreude auf dass, was gleich kommen wird, steigert sich in ungeahnte Höhen. Du findest es selbst komisch, so viele Gefühle beim Hören eines kleinen Liedchens zu hören, aber dieser Tag ist so wunderschön, da möchtest du keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden. Nun kommt der Einsatz des Sängers und seine Stimme klingt nun noch näher als vorhin. Sie scheint aus deiner direkten Nähe zu kommen, sie umströmt dich und lullt dich ein. Hold me close and hold me fast / The magic spell you cast Du kannst die besungene Umarmung beinahe fühlen, du willst dich ihr hingeben und dich fallen lassen, in ihr aufgehen wie die Knospe einer jungen Tulpe im Sonnenlicht und dich an ihr laben. Doch du weißt ja, dass es nur ein Lied ist. Wenn auch ein ganz besonderes. Auf eine merkwürdige Art. When you kiss me, heaven sighs / And though I close my eyes Auch du schließt deine Augen. Du spürst eine ganz ungewohnte Palette von Gefühlen. Verschwunden sind die dunklen Gedanken, die Zweifel und Grübeleien, es ist, als würde diese Melodie selbst die finstersten Windungen deines Hirns erleuchten. Als könnte dich dieser Sänger mit einem Schlag von deinen Sorgen befreien. Das Wissen um die Vergänglichkeit dieses Moments trägt nur dazu bei, dass du dich weiter in die grandiose Musik und in diese Stimme, diese Stimme vertiefst, um auch ja keine Sekunde dieses puren Glücks zu verpassen. '' '' When you press me to your heart / I'm in a world apart Die Illusion des Liedes wird immer realer, fast schon kannst du es spüren, spüren, wie etwas an dein Herz gedrückt wird. Auch hast du das Gefühl, der Sänger rücke noch etwas näher zu dir etwas näher in deine Welt. Moment mal. War das grad dein Gedanke? "In deine Welt"? Wo sollte er denn sonst herkommen. Der Samen eines Zweifels pflanzt sich in deinen Geist, doch das Verlangen nach diesem Stück ist groß. Größer. Es ist am größten. Du kannst nicht anders, du musst einfach zuhören, du darfst dieses Glück nicht verschwinden lassen! Und du bist gar nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen um dir deiner Lage bewusst zu sein. Du stehst hier in deinem Zimmer, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet und wiegst dich in der blumigen Welt eines Liedes. Und du bist nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur einen Augenblick an der Richtigkeit dieser Szenerie zu zweifeln. '' '' Give your heart and soul to me / And life will always be Kommt es dir nur so vor oder klang das grade...bedrohlich? Da war etwas in der Stimme dieses unglaublichen Tenors, dass dich eingeschüchtert hat. Das ist dir beim ersten Mal gar nicht aufgefallen, aber diese letzten Worte klangen beinahe böse. Das war anders als der Rest des Liedes, nicht warm und freundlich, sondern eher kalt und hinterhältig. Berechnend und düster. Grausam und...böse. Irgendetwas, dass du nicht richtig benennen kannst. war da gewesen, aber jetzt war das Lied ja ohnehin vorbei. Nur noch ein wenig Gitarrengeklimper und der Moderator würde ankündigen, dass als nächstes ein nerviges Mainstream-Pop-Gedudel kommen würde. Da solltest du die letzten Momente noch genießen. Fin'lly I'll get your heart / And rip your brain apart Du bist plötzlich wie erstarrt. Nicht wegen der zusätzlichen Strophe, sie jagt dir zwar einen gehörigen Schauer über den Rücken, aber das ist es nicht. Auch nicht der plötzliche Umschwung der Atmosphäre, das ist zwar auf hunderten Ebenen beunruhigend, aber nichts, was dich so sehr erschrecken würde. Nein, es ist der Zug. Der Zug, den plötzlich an deinem Herzen spürst. Und dieser Druck. Dieser Druck, der sich auf einmal in deinem Schädel breitmacht. Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Dein Verstand weigert sich zu akzeptieren, was grade geschieht. Es ist doch überhaupt nicht möglich. Es ist nur ein dummes Lied, vielleicht ein dummer Streich des Senders. Ist heute der 1. April? Du weißt es nicht mehr, du scheinst die Information nicht mehr erreichen zu können. Generell scheinst du plötzlich überhaupt nichts mehr zu wissen. Aber du willst. Du willst so sehr. Vor allem, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht. Am liebsten würdest du deine Augen öffnen, doch die sind geschlossen. Und das zu ändern ist anscheinend außerhalb deiner Möglichkeiten. Der Zug an deinem Herzen wird stärker, du kannst beinahe so etwas wie einen Griff spüren. Als würde sich eine Hand um den pumpenden Muskel schließen. Du willst schreien, doch du kannst nicht? Was ist das überhaupt? Schreien? Und wie soll das gehen? Du hast es vergessen. Der Griff wird stärker, immer kräftiger und enger schließt sich die unsichtbare Kraft. Dann kommt der Ruck. Erschrocken reißt du die Augen auf. Du bewegst dich so ruckartig, dass das Wasser überschwappt und den Boden mit einer dünnen Pfütze benetzt. Du atmest schwer und realisierst nur langsam, was hier vor sich geht. Dann das erleichterte Aufatmen. Es war nur ein böser Traum. Du musst in der Badewanne eingeschlafen sein. Was für eine Erleichterung. Deine Anspannung löst sich und dir fällt wieder ein, was für ein wundervoller Tag es doch ist. Du möchtest schon fast lachen über deine Angst. Aber sie ist es eigentlich gar nicht mehr Wert, noch einen weiteren Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden. Schließlich ist heute dein Tag. Aus dem Nebenzimmer kommt leise die Melodie eines alten Liedes, dass du schon ewig nicht mehr gehört hast. Oder doch? Du bist dir nicht mehr sicher. Auf jeden Fall ist es ein wunderschöner Song. Doch dann, plötzlich, hältst du inne. Hattest du das Radio nicht ausgeschaltet? Doch bevor du dir darüber weiter Gedanken machen kannst, hörst du eine vertraute Zeile und ein nur zu gut bekanntes Gefühl kehrt wieder. Du willst schreien, aber du kannst nicht. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die du hörst. Nur noch eine Sache, die du in deinem Leben hören wirst. C'est la vie en rose. von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende